


Innocence

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Non Consensual, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here he was. This beautiful boy- almost a child really, so innocent, so naïve, so trusting and so... passed out across Ryan's lap, on Ryan's couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> beta: aerogroupie on livejournal  
> Written for kink_bingo "sleepy/unconscious"
> 
> This is a scene from what was originally going to be a much longer fic with Professor! Ryan and precocious/scheming student Brendon that just never quite happened :(

Here he was. This beautiful boy- almost a child really, so innocent, so naïve, so trusting and so... passed out across Ryan's lap, on Ryan's couch.

Ryan, who he trusted to guide him, to teach him, not to lead him astray. Ryan. Who he _trusted_.

Ryan looked down at this lovely face, blissfully unaware. He watched his chest rise and fall, eyes following the curve of his stomach, the jut of his perfect hipbones. Ryan looked at this boy who freely placed his innocence in his hands and he did the only thing he could. He took off his pants

*****

Ryan stood trembling, the sight before him making his heart fight to leave it's cage. Brendon hadn't stirred as he had stripped his remaining clothes. He was dead weight in Ryan's arms as he'd lifted him and carried him to his bedroom and sat him gently, face down on the bed.

He looked so perfect, the embodiment of Ryan's every fantasy, as he unconsciously snuggled into the bed, raising his hips ever so slightly and putting his round and amazing ( _that is_ not _the ass of a child_ ) ass on display for Ryan.

Ryan could stop this train wreck now. It wasn't too late. He could still pull the covers over him and let him sleep it off unmolested. But even as he was thinking that, he was already reaching for the bottle on the nightstand, pouring out a generous amount of lube and slicking up his painfully erect cock. Who was he kidding? He knew he was going to do this the moment he saw Brendon staggering towards him at the party.

Ryan's hands were shaking as he reached down and spread Brendon's cheeks. He ran a lube-slick finger across the puckered hole, teasing, testing. No reaction.

He slid one finger in. Brendon's ass was tight and clenched around him, but still he didn't stir, even as Ryan began to work the digit, then two, in and out. He was well and truly unconscious.

Ryan was so turned on he was shaking. His fingers were tingling. His _face_ was tingling. Any minute now he was going to just pass right the fuck out. So he took a deep breath, as much air as he could suck in, lined himself up and _pushed_.

It took several tries, the lube working against him at first and making him slide right past his target. Brendon wasn't fighting but he was small and tight and Ryan had to push hard and force his straining cock past the ring of muscle. Once he broke that barrier he slid all the way in to the hilt and had to stop to hold his breath in order to keep from coming on the spot -- which would effectively end all this much too soon.

After regaining the tiniest bit of control, he started to move. Just tiny thrusts at first, still afraid that Brendon might wake up and stop him. But Brendon felt so _good_ and _hottightwetperfect_ around him that soon he lost all thought but the heat and pull of Brendon's ass on his cock as he fucked into him like he'd wanted to for so long now.

Brendon whimpered out loud and Ryan was sure he was waking up, but he couldn't stop, he _couldn't_ . His body was shaking, his hips jerking, thrusting all on their own.

Brendon's whimpers became louder and his body arched up forcing him even deeper onto Ryan's cock and that was all it took for Ryan to explode inside of him. He knew it wasn't, but to Ryan it felt like he was coming for hours. It just didn't stop. He knew he'd never come so hard in his life.

Finally, _finally_ , his cock stopped twitching and he eased out of Brendon and collapsed on the bed beside him.

Brendon had sunk back into his stupor, no sign of his earlier activity. He looked just as peaceful and innocent as he had just half and hour before- except for- Ryan winced as he looked down to see his come oozing from between Brendon's cheeks, along with a faint pink tint of blood.

He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Coming back with a washcloth he cleaned Brendon up as best as he could, then curled up in bed beside him, pulling him into his arms. As he lifted Brendon he noticed the stain spreading out from his body- Brendon had come too.

Tomorrow there would be repercussions. Tomorrow Brendon would look at him with hatred and fear. Tomorrow he could call the police. Ryan wouldn't argue or put up a fight. He would take whatever punishment they gave him. _But for tonight_ Ryan thought _for this little while he is_ mine. _And I'm not going to let him go._

Ryan fell asleep with Brendon's head on his chest, his face nestled in Brendon's hair.


End file.
